Snowstorms are the worst?
by Baxxie
Summary: Kurt never liked winter. Especially the snow. And now it was going to prevent him from being with his family for the holidays! Yes he was grumpy. At least he could rant to Blaine through texts. Even if he didnt get it. But who was that other boy in the library?


Kurt sighed heavily as he watched the snow fall through the tall Dalton windows. At this rate he was not going to make it home for the holidays anytime soon. He knew he should have left the day before. But he wanted to finish that stupid essay Professor Robertson gave, early. Most of the Warblers had left by now. Wes had warned him about a possible snowstorm the day before. Why didn't he listen?

He dragged himself away from the sad sight and started to head back to the dorms, texting Blaine as he walked.

"Really not a fan of snow. Why does it exist?"

"Oh come on. Snow is fun, Kurt. You get to build snowmen and have snowball fights and go sledding down a steep hill..."

He rolled his eyes. Should have figured Blaine was one of those winter loving people. He probably even made snow angels in random snowbanks. Just dropped, not even looking where he landed. Or worry about how his clothes might get ruined. He shuddered at the thought.

"The only good thing is being able to wear my McQueen scarves every day. And the matching gloves."

"What, not the matching hat?"

"And ruin my hair? No, thank you." He let himself into his room, looking through his books and grabbing his sketchbook instead. May as well spend time working on his own winter collection ideas for the future while being locked in this white and wet prison.

"You're ridiculous. You grew up in Ohio and you've never gone sledding early in the meaning? Or ice skating on a frozen lake? No one else around, the ice fresh and untouched?"

"Maybe it's untouched because people don't want to drown in a frozen lake."

"Kinda morbid there. You really hate the winter that much?"

"It does nothing for my skin, it's cold and wet and slippery and dangerous." He headed for the library, knowing he was being grumpy, but how could he not be? Even in all his layers he was freezing. And now he was stuck here, maybe until after Christmas. Great, he hadn't even considered that part. He sat down in one of the armchairs and opened his sketchbook.

"It's also the time of Christmas movies. And hot chocolate. And sitting in front of a fireplace, just reading your favorite book."

He wanted to stay grumpy. But that did sound nice right about now.

"What about cuddling instead of reading?"

"Even better :)"

"I'd make the hot cocoa, obviously. And the cookies."

"Cookies?"

He chuckled at that reply. He could just picture his boyfriend's eyes lighting up at that. Bring up sweets around him and he turned into a 5-year old.

"Kurt? You said cookies. What kind?"

He shook his head. "Oatmeal raisin." He smirked, picturing the look on Blaine's face right now.

"These are not cookies, they're basically a granola bar. And hey, who said I can't make hot cocoa? I happen to have perfected the family recipe."

He scoffed. "I find that hard to believe from the person who managed to set spaghetti on fire."

"That was one time and they were obviously faulty."

"Sure they were, honey. Let's just agree that I'm better in the kitchen and you should stay as far out of it as possible." He frowned as he heard a small gasp from somewhere around him. He lifted his head up from the chair to look around.

"I can handle being in a kitchen just fine. I have made cookies before and my mom said they were great."

"She was being polite, sweetheart. That's what moms do when they don't want to hurt their kid's feelings."

He looked around again, seeing someone sitting in a different armchair, his head facing away.

The other boy was typing on his phone furiously, seeming determined, pushing his black rimmed glasses up as they slid down. His hands were partially covered by an oversized sweeter. It looked comfy, good quality, but not from a designer he recognized from afar.

He looked away again as his phone buzzed with a reply.

"She was not being polite. My cookies were amazing and everyone loves my hot chocolate."

"That's probably because anyone can add hot water to powder, Blaine." He lifted his head again as the other boy near him let out an undignified squawk. He was typing furiously again, now moving his head lower. His face was still mostly obscured, but Kurt did notice dark curls bouncing down over his ears and forehead.

He frowned as he watched the boy. There was something familiar about him. But he knew he would remember a Dalton boy with curls and glasses like that. Strange.

He smirked as his phone buzzed again.

"You're just jealous, Kurt Hummel. I will prove how my cookies AND hot chocolate far surpass yours." He rolled his eyes at the drama, but smiled. "In fact, I challenge you to a duel."

"A duel? What is this, the Middle Ages? Do we get a kiss from the handsome prince if we win?"

"You mock the prince and you don't get any kisses ever again."

"As if you can resist kissing me. And who said you're the handsome prince? Maybe it's Sebastian."

He frowned at another gasp.

Followed by a very familiar sounding. "Oh you did not just go there!"

He raised his eyebrows and whipped his head up to the other armchair. No way. that couldn't be...

"Blaine?" He questioned as hands froze on the phone, pausing him in the middle of a furious text. The boy didn't move.

Kurt slowly got up, very curious now, walking over. He stopped in front of him, unable to stop looking his boyfriend up and down. Said boy barely moved.

"What... I thought you left." Was all he could get out as he tried to process what he was seeing.

"Um... I-I thought you did too." Blaine replied, still looking down, clearly nervous.

"I was supposed to. But then the snow started and the roads got closed down."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Kurt continued to stare. "You." He started. "You're wearing glasses."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Yeah. I can't see much without them." He replied sheepishly, blushing furiously and barely able to look his boyfriend in the eye.

Kurt nodded. "And you've got curls."

Blaine seemed to sink lower into his seat at that, unable to look at him. "I thought you left." He repeated again.

"Huh." Kurt simply replied and sat in the chair opposite him, still staring. "You look so..."

"Sloppy? Unkept? Homeless?"

Kurt raised on eyebrow, frowning a little at those words. "Cozy and relaxed, actually."

Blaine lifted his head a little, eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

Kurt shrugged. "You look comfortable."

His boyfriend locked eyes with him. "My hair looks like a bird's nest. And my glasses scream nerd. I... I should go fix it if you're staying." He started to get up, but Kurt put a hard on his wrist gently. Blaine looked down at his hand and back up at his boyfriend, who smiled softly.

"I've never seen the real you before."

"Yeah, well this is why."

Kurt shook his head. "You're adorable."

Blaine sighed, blushing even harder. "Kurt..."

It only made Kurt smile more as he grabbed his hands and pulled him down to sit again. "I mean it. I knew that awful gel addiction was hiding something. And the uniform makes everyone look the same. I haven't seen you as just you very often. Not like this. And you look beautiful. I don't see why you would hide that. Especially from me." He smiled softly as his boyfriend looked down shyly, face red.

"I wanted to look put together for you. I had to." At Kurt's frown, he continued. "I've seen you in your designer outfits, Kurt. You've made fun of Rachel's awful styling choices from the start. I wanted to make a good impression."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine... You already made an impression. By being you. You shouldn't hide who you are. You don't need to look perfectly put together. I was beginning to worry you were like one of those creepy Ken dolls. Too perfect, not a hair out of place with a permanent smile. Like that meerkat, Sebastian."

Blaine shuddered, but smiled a little. "A Ken doll? You mean the ones without the..."

Kurt blushed at that himself, chuckling." Yes, yes those. But not like that. Cause you obviously..." He motioned, trying not to look at his crotch, blushing still.

Blaine giggled.

Kurt smirked in surprise. "Did you just giggle?"

Blaine's eyes widened as he blushed again at that.

"My my, I'm seeing all these new sides of you. Maybe snow is good for something after all."

"What, embarrassing me and making my boyfriend run screaming?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, drama queen. It's letting me see the real person underneath that insane amount of hair gel." He moved a hand to the fluffy locking hair, a gasp escaping Blaine's mouth as he experimentally ran his hand through the mess of curls. "So soft. And bouncy."

Blaine blinked at him through the glasses.

"Also, the glasses? Kinda hot."

His boyfriend's eyes widened a bit at that. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "They suit you. they're sexy. And I kinda like how I get to see this side of you." He ran his hands over the oversized sweeter. Cashmere and wool. So comfy. "I'm not sure I recognize this. Who's the designer?"

Blaine stared at his moving hand, frozen. "My grandmother."

Kurt blinked, looking at him, then laughed a little. "Oh. She's talented. This feels so soft. You look so soft like this. I'm not used to it."

Blaine bit his lip, smiling and blushing at the attention. "I can tell. You're kinda rambling."

Kurt smiled. "There's no fireplace in here, right?"

"No. There are rooms that have them, but..."

"Mhm, this will do." With that he got up and promptly sat in Blaine's lap, cuddling up on the armchair.

His boyfriend stared in shock for a moment, but soon just wrapped his arms around him as they both got comfortable.

Kurt hummed in content. "Perfect. I love snowstorms."

Blaine smirked. "Oh do you now?"

"Mhm. Not sure why. Too comfy to remember why I didn't." He leaned his head back against Blaine's shoulder with a sweet smile, leaning in for a soft kiss. He sighed happily. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't hide yourself from me again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll accept your duel. And I know what I want when I win."

"Oh yeah? What's that? A kiss from you sexy prince?"

"No. I get to burn all your hair gel."

"Kurt!"


End file.
